You're the Worst
by 13yearsagediff
Summary: The twins parents send them to their Grunkle Stan's for their Freshman year because of troubles at home. When strange things start happening, the Mystery Twins are at it again to help solve just who or what is causing the disturbing occurrences around town. Dipper can handle Freshman year and the things that go bump in the night, but can he handle Pacifica as his chemistry partner?
1. Partnered With a Blonde

**_Prologue:_**

"Where is he?" Dipper asked.

"He'll be here, Dip, don't worry. Oh I hope he remembers to bring him!" Mabel wiggled with excitement.

"You only reminded him about 100 times. Literally."

"Look!" She pointed towards their Grunkle Stan's El Diablo only a few yards away, their Grunkle waving awkwardly at them. Dipper picked up his luggage and made his way towards Grunkle Stan. Before making it three steps, Mabel grabbed on to the back of his shirt. "I don't see him."

"I'm sure he brought him, Mabel, don't worry." Dipper assured his sister.

The closer they got to their Grunkle Mabel's shaking became more and more violent. Her head swiveled from side to side in search for him.

"Hey kids-"

"Where is he?" Mabel demanded.

"Nice to see you too." Grunkle Stan grumbled under his breath opening the back car door. Mabel fell backwards as Waddles ran into her waiting arms.

"I missed you too boy." Mabel giggled as Waddles licked her face.

"Alright, alright, time to get going, put your stuff in the trunk." Grunkle Stan groused. Dipper started putting his and Mabel's belongings into the trunk.

"Aw, don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I missed you too." Mabel grinned up at him from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, get your pig and yourself in the car, kid." He grumbled but Dipper saw him smile.

"Come on, Waddles." Mabel opened up the door for him before getting in herself.

Stan got in the front seat, Dipper already in his seat up front.

"Look, kids, I'm sor- I know it's hard changing schools just before your Freshman year, but don't think that gives you a reason to slack on your responsibilities at the shack. It's gonna be just like the past two summers," Grunkle Stan informed them.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know."

"Good." He started the car and made his way to the Mystery Shack.

They rode in silence with only the sound of Mabel whispering sweet nothings into Waddles ear and his responding snorts. When they got to the shack, Dipper made to open the door but his Grunkle held him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Dipper turned to look at him with a sad, small smile. "The last time we talked you went on and on about how you were doing us this big favour by taking us in." Dipper reminded him.

"And don't you forget it." Stan said but then his face turned somber once more. "But, if you kids need to, you know, talk…I'm…well I'm here."

Mabel leaned forward in her seat to press a kiss to his grizzled face. "We know Grunkle Stan. Thank you."

Stan smiled softly before hardening his face once more. "Now, com'on. Time is money. Let's get you kids to work."

* * *

**Chapter One: Partnered With a Blonde**

~Two Weeks Later~

"Do you have your lunches?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan," the twins said in unison.

"Your school supplies."

"Yes, Grunkle Stan," they said.

"You're schedules? You know where everything is?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan," they confirmed.

"How about-"

"Grunkle Stan, we're going to be late," Dipper interrupted.

"Fine. I'll pick you kids up here at 3:30 sharp. Don't be late. I have a lot of chores for you both to do."

Mabel leaned towards him for a kiss on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much Grunkle Stan."

He harrumphed. "I'll miss you two about as much as a canker sore."

"Just admit you love your adorable, precious, amazing grandniece."

"Mabel we're going to be late," Dipper reiterated. Taking her by the elbow and dragging her towards the school.

"Blink once if you love me!" She called back to Grunkle Stan who tried to keep his eyes open but finally blinked. "Hah! I knew it."

"That doesn't count!" he called after them.

"Does too," Mabel countered. Stan's response, however, was lost as Dipper finally pulled his sister into the school.

"Look, Mabel, I have Chemistry and Algebra II before break and you have Art and Biology, so we can meet by the science building, okay?"

"I know the plan, Dipping Sauce." Mabel said affectionately. "We go period two and three, break at the science building. Then periods four and five, we'll meet by the gym for lunch since we both have PE for fifth. Then sixth through seventh we have together and we'll go back to the front of the school and wait for Grunkle Stan." Mabel smiled sweetly at her brother. "You've told me 100 times. Literally."

"Okay. First of all, that's not how you use literally-"

"Dipper. Don't be such a worrywart. I'll see you in 2 hours. If you need me just text the code word. I'll be right there."

"There's no texting in class, Mabel."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a nerd."

"Thanks for the confidence booster." Dipper deadpanned.

"You're welcome! I see Grenda so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Dipper tried to sound it.

She gave him a worried glance. "Dipp-"

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it Mabel. I'll be fine. I need to get to Chem early anyways so I can have a seat in the front." He gave her, what he hoped, was a reassuring smile.

"Remember. Code word," she said pointing a finger gun at him. He nodded and then watched as his sister bounded off towards her friend.

He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck as he made his way towards the Science building and room 416.

He entered the room ten minutes till the bell rang choosing a lab station near the front of the classroom. More students trickled in and by the time the bell rang everyone was in their seats.

Their teacher, Mr. Crawford, stood in front of the room at the whiteboard with a bland smile on his lips. He took roll quickly, Dipper stopping him from saying his name before he could announce it to the whole class.

"Welcome to Chemistry. Chemistry is considered to be the central science. The science all other sciences are built around. It is the study of the air you breathe, food you digest, cookies you bake, and the clothes you wear. Chemistry is literally everywhere and everything. It's the study of matter; it's properties, it's composition, it's structure. In this class you will be handling chemicals, flames, pointy objects, and very breakable class. Which is why we'll start off with this safety video." Mr. Crawford turned out half the lights and the short film began.

Dipper watched the video intently. Writing down some notes he thought might be useful. The class groaned as one when Mr. Crawford turned the lights back on.

"Now. I want everyone to take a look at who is sitting next to them. I want you to get each other's names, year, an interesting fact, and why you chose to take chemistry " '

Dipper turned to face his lab partner.

The brunette looked at Dipper with a sure smile. "I'm Jonathan, Sophomore. You're Dipper Pines, Freshman, right?"

"How do you-"

"Word gets around in a town as small as Gravity Falls. New kids, even incoming Freshman, are going to be at the top of the gossip list," Jonathan explained.

"That's just great. That'll make the transition to a new school easier." Dipper grumbled.

"Yeah, that's rough. But, hey, at least you're a Freshman, right?" Dipper gave him an odd look. "That means that every one in your year is in the same boat as you. You're all new to this school." He explained.

"Yeah. I hadn't thought of it that way." Dipper smiled at Jonathan.

"I've been told I'm an optimist. Sometimes overly so." He grins back. "And I guess I'll use that as my interesting fact."

"Yeah, my sister is like that too. I guess I'll use her as my fact. I have a twin sister. But you probably already knew that."

"I'll let it slide." Jonathan joked.

"Thanks for that. So why're you taking Chemistry?"

"Because I took Bio last year and you need two lab sciences to get into college. I feel like that's going to be the reason for most of the class though."

"Probably," he said with a small chuckle.

"How about you? I don't think many Freshman take Chemistry."

"Yeah, well, I already took Biology at my old school, so I have to take this and Physics."

"That's rough, man." Jonathan grimaced in consolidation.

Dipper opened his mouth to reply but Mr. Crawford called their attention back to him at the front of the class. "Good. Now that we've broken the ice, I want everyone to stand up single file against the wall." When everyone was in position Mr. Crawford continued. "As most of you already know, I do not allow my students to choose their own lab partners." There were a few groans from the students but the teacher continued as if he hadn't heard them. "I have done so for you with a randomizer. When I call your name take the next available empty seat snaking around the benches. The person you share that bench with will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. If, for whatever reason, you do not like your lab partner, just remember one very important rule. I do not allow people to change their partners. I've heard every excuse you could ever think of, and probably even some you couldn't possibly fathom, in my twenty years of teaching and I have not changed one single pair, even once. Understood." There was a murmur of miserable yeses.

Dipper tuned out most of the names until he heard his own. He glanced at the next available seat and saw, to his utter horror, that it was next to a very familiar blonde haired girl. Dipper took his seat next to Pacifica Northwest.

"You've got to be kidding me." Pacifica said her lip curling at the sight of Dipper pushing her chair as far away from his as she could get. "I can't be paired to you the entire year."

"That's my line, Bottled Blonde Barbie." Dipper accused.

"Excuse me-"

"Look, Pacifica, I'm not going to do all the work for you, okay? I don't care if all you do is write down the results-"

"What makes you think I'd let you do all of the work."

"I think it's pretty obvious."

Pacifica glared. "You think just because I'm blonde that I'm stupid."

"Of course not. As I said before, your blonde hair comes from a bottle so-"

"It's natural." She snarled.

He lifted a doubting brow in response.

"And just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid." She continued. "I think you're forgetting who my family is, Dipper. I've had private tutors from before I could talk. All Northwest's earn straight A's." She flipped her long blonde hair at him.

"Don't you mean buy?"

"To quote a weird little boy I had the misfortune of knowing, 'you're the worst.'" She scowled.

"We have to figure out a way to get Mr. Crawford to let us change partners."

"Didn't you hear him? Mr. Crawford is notorious for being unreasonable. No form of begging, bribery, or coercion ever works. The man's a hardass." Pacifica explained.

"There has got to be some way-"

"Dipper, this isn't some mystery you can solve. This is way scarier than anything in your journal. It's high school."

Dipper sighed in defeat. "As long as you promise not to saddle me with all the lab work."

Pacifica rolled her eyes but nodded her head before looking back up at Mr. Crawford, effectively ignoring him throughout the rest of the class.


	2. Mabel In Love

Chapter 2: Mabel In Love

Dipper hurriedly changed out of his PE sweats and into his normal clothes trying not to look around the locker room. He grabbed his belongings, locked up his sweats, and then headed towards the girls' locker room to meet Mabel.

"Sorry, Grenda. Maybe tomorrow, I promised Dipper it would be a twins only day today."

"Alright, I understand," Grenda said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Grenda. Follow your heart!" Mabel called after her large retreating back.

Mabel finally looked up to see Dipper standing about six feet away. He waved awkwardly. "Hey bro-bro. Wasn't gym fun!"

"Fun? Mabel, we had to run a mile!"

"I know! It was awesome." Dipper stared at Mabel incredulously. "Dipper, it's not like we don't have experience in running long distances. I'm sure we've run more than that in a single day during our summers here. Remember that werewolf-"

"That's completely different. That's always been life or death! This was torture. "

"You're just embarrassed 'cause you were the last person to cross the finish line."

Dipper blushed. "That's not-"

"Why don't you just do what I do? I pretend Gideon is behind me trying to kiss me." She scrunched her face in disgust and shuddered. "Works everytime."

"That would do it," Dipper agreed.

"Come on, let's find a place to eat. I'm starving!" Mabel smiled grabbing Dipper by the elbow and leading him towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait, Mabel…" Mabel stopped and let go of his elbow. Dipper looked at the ground rubbing the back of his neck. "You could…you could eat with Grenda if you want. I don't want to hold you back."

"Dipper." Mabel put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up. "I want to have lunch with my best friend."

"Oh…" Dipper hung his head again. "Yeah that's what I thought. Well, have fun with Grenda-"

"Dipper, don't be stupid. You're my best friend."

"Oh? I mean. Oh, yeah. I knew that."

"It's Mystery Twins or nothing. Got it?"

Dipper smiled. "Got it."

"Good. Now lunch time! Lunch time! Lunch Time!" She continued to chant as she pulled Dipper the rest of the way to the cafeteria with him laughing softly behind her. They sat down on either side of the cafeteria bench and table.

Pulling out their Mabelified lunches they quickly started on their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"So, guess what we're doing in art?" Mabel asked.

"What?" Dipper asked suspicious of the serious look on her face.

"Claymation," she said in a low tone with a shiver. "You think if I tell Ms. Nehman that claymation almost killed me once I'd get out of it?"

"Somehow, I don't think she'd believe you."

"But I'm so trustworthy." Mabel fluttered her lashes.

Dipper laughed. "Yeah. _I_ know you Mabel. Try that on someone who doesn't."

"Hey!"

"Dipper?" A voice said from behind him. Mabel's eyes opened wide causing Dipper to tense but when he turned around all he saw was Jonathan.

"Oh. Hey, Jonathan," Dipper greeted.

"Whaoo, whaoo" Mabel opened and closed her hands in front of her eyes imitating a cartoon. "Dipper! Invite your cute friend to eat with us!"

Dipper facepalmed at his sister's antics. "Jonathan, my sister, Mabel. Mabel, Jonathan."

"Hi." Jonathan smiled.

"Sit down. Sit down!" Mabel gestured towards Dipper.

"Sure." Jonathan smiled sitting down next to him.

"Mabel I thought this was Twins-"

"So I'm sitting, you're sitting. I'm cute, you're cute. I'm single, you're…?"

Jonathan laughed. "I heard from your brother we have a lot in common, Mabel. I guess he was right."

"Was that a yes or a no to the single thing?" Mabel asked.

"I think, if we're so similar, it's a safe bet to assume I'm single too." Jonathan smirked.

"Whoa there, let's all just slow down here for a minute," Dipper cautioned. "Mabel, I'm enacting code 24."

"What?! But we're soulmates, Dipper. You can't come between true love," Mabel exclaimed.

"Do I need to mention the ball of yarn again? Norman? Or the puppet guy or-" Mabel placed a hand over his mouth.

"Point taken."

Jonathan laughed hard. "You guys are too funny. Should I ask what a code 24 is?"

"You don't want to know-"

"I'm not allowed to date Dipper's friends." The twins said at the same time.

Jonathan smiled politely. "I have no clue what either of you just said, but okay."

"Don't worry about it, man," Dipper said.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mabel asked.

"I sat next to Dipper in Chemistry and the teacher made us do an ice breaker. As did our teachers in Algebra II and Newspaper," Jonathan answered. "You'd think they'd be more original."

"Hah! You're so funny, Jonathan," Mabel gushed. Dipper stepped on her foot and gave her a warning look.

"So, why did you both move to Gravity Falls, Oregon?" Jonathan asked. The twins mirrored two somber looks.

"Well, we've actually been here every summer since we were 12," Dipper explained.

"You stay with your uncle during the summer, right? Did your parents move here or-"

"No, our parents aren't here. Only we are staying with our uncle," Dipper explained.

Jonathan waited for him to elaborate. When Dipper didn't, he blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Being too nosy. It's a problem."

"No! You're not. You're interested in my-our lives and that's okay. You're perfect…I mean it's perfectly understandable to be curious," Mabel gushed.

"I think what Mabel was trying, and failing, to say is it's just a hard topic to talk about. Our…our grandma has had Alzheimer's for a while now, but this summer she got really bad. She had to come live with us, but… she doesn't know…she didn't mean to…but she attacked me. My parents shipped us off here so it couldn't happen again," Dipper explained.

"Oh. I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Jonathan apologized.

"It's okay. Like you said you had no idea. No harm no foul." Dipper waved a 'forget about it' hand.

"So, have you ever been to the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked.

"Um, no. Can't say that I have."

"Well then, you should come over to our Grunkle's, see all the 'wonders' and meet my pig, Waddles. He's as cute as a button. See?" She shoved a picture of Waddle's on her phone under Jonathan's nose.

The rest of their lunch was spent with the twins and Jonathan good naturedly talking and getting to know one another. The awkward moment forgotten, just like that.

* * *

"Class, class, please calm down," Mr. Hall called to his noisy students. "I know this class is right after lunch but try and work with me." The class quieted down. "Thank you. Now, welcome to Freshman Orientation. For those of you who do not know, this class is broken up into quarters. Drugs, alcohol, sex, and then driver's ed, in that order. Your grade will be 30% Tests, 25% projects, 15% homework, 10% quizzes, 10% midterm, and 10% Final. Included in the 15% is participation in class. If you are absent more than two times in a semester or tardy more than three you're grade will be docked 1% per day. If I believe you are not participating in lecture your grade will be docked .5% per day. Now, for the icebreaker-"

"This is Principal Cooper speaking. Will Raymond Redd please come to the Principal's office? I repeat Raymond Redd to Principal Cooper's office," the loud speaker interrupted.

Mr. Hill's eyes widened slightly but he quickly composed his face back to a neutral expression. "Right. The ice breaker. Mr. Hanson, please pass this out." He handed a boy a stack of papers. "We're going to play bingo. On that sheet of paper are statements like 'I've been out of the country.' 'My birthday is in March' etc. You will go around the classroom and find a different person for each box. The first person to get a bingo-"

The fire alarm began to wail.

Mr. Hall remained calm while the rest of the class jumped at the sudden noise. "Alright class, I want a single file line at the door, please." The class shuffled together getting to their feet and putting everything in their backpacks. When Mr. Hill lead them outside and towards the parking lot, Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand.

"Mabel wait. I don't think this is a normal fire drill. First of all, teachers never let students take their stuff with them for a routine fire drill and secondly, that was obviously code for something."

"What was?" Mabel asked.

"Raymond Redd. I bet you anything there is not one student in Gravity Falls High with that name. I think something weird is going on."

"Dipper, something weird is always going on," Mabel reminded him.

"Exactly. And we're going to figure out what it is, come on." He checked to make sure Mr. Hill wasn't watching before he grabbed her hand, though she would have followed anyways, and led her towards the Principal's office.

"…dead?" A voice behind the ajar door asked.

"No, he had a pulse, but it's thready. The ambulance is on their way," another voice answered the first.

"We should probably have someone flag them down so they know which room to go to," the first voice said.

"I'll do it," a third voice chimed in. "Room 618, right?"

Dipper and Mabel shared a look. With a nod from Mabel, they made their way to room 618. Dipper turned the handle to go inside but it was locked.

"Mabel, if you please?" Dipper gestured to the door.

"Of course." She got down on one knee, took two bobby pins out of her hair, stuck out her tongue, closed one eye, and quickly unlocked the door with ease.

"After you, brother."

"Thank you, sister." Dipper entered the room quickly followed by Mabel.

"I don't see-" Mabel gasped her hand gripping tight to Dipper's. "Dipper." She pointed to a figure lying on the floor.

Dipper looked to where she was pointing and gasped. There laying on the floor was a was a dead body.


	3. Rich People Like Buying Mountains

**AN: I wanted to give a shout out to Thewookie1! Thanks for sharing your theory. I truly appreciated it. Also did anyone catch that reference in Chapter 2?**

Chapter 3: Rich People Like Buying Mountains

"Dipper, for the last time, a heart attack for an old person isn't suspicious," Mabel argued tiredly from the back seat.

"Mabel, he wasn't old. He was 35!" Dipper argued.

"Right, old."

"Hey now," Grunkle Stan interrupted. "Watch what you're saying in front of your employer or you might find yourself fired."

"You promise?" Dipper smiled. "Gosh, 35 is super duper old, right Mabel?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Okay, I lied, next person to call 35 old gets extra, extra chores."

Dipper grumbled. "Look, all I'm saying is that he was too young to have a heart attack."

"I don't know. If I had to deal with over a hundred teenagers for my job I might have a heart attack just to get out of it," Grunkle Stan offered.

"We have to go to the hospital and talk to Mr. Riegner. He was only 35, Mabel-"

"You keep saying that, Dipper."

"I know, but when we saw him, he looked at least 55. You saw him talk to your Bio teacher, you said he didn't have the wrinkles or grey hair then. He couldn't have acquired those in only five hours, Mabel."

"He's in a coma, Dipper. We can't talk to him."

"But why is he in a coma? What happened to him?" Dipper pressed.

Grunkle Stan put the car in park out in front of the school. "Dipper, Mabel, I know you can take care of yourselves...well Mabel can, but I don't want you two digging into this mystery. There are somethings that are in the dark for a reason and bringing them to light isn't always the right choice."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Dipper asked.

"Your mother called," Stan informed the twins trying to change the subject. Neither twin spoke for a long moment.

"Is grandma-"

"No. She's not dea-gone, honey. Your mom just wanted to check in to see how your first day went. I left out the whole finding a man comatose on the floor thing. She sends her love."

"Thanks," Dipper said, "for keeping out the comatose teacher, I mean."

"Yeah, well, can't have her calling CPS on me, now can I?" Stan grumbled.

"We love you too, Grunkle Stan." Mable smiled. "Oh, by the way, I invited some kids to the Shack later."

"That's my girl." Stan wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Now, say you love me," Mabel instructed.

"Never."

"Don't worry. I'll wear ya down," Mabel assured him.

"Come on, Mabel, we're going to be late," Dipper sighed.

"What? You want to get to class and see Pacifica?" Mabel teased.

"What? No!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Wait that little blonde haired princess that wears too much makeup?" Grunkle Stan asked. "Dipper's got a thing for her?"

"NO!" Dipper shut the door loudly behind him.

Mabel laughed following after him. When she reached her brother she turned back around to Stan. "Blink once if ya love me!"

Stan kept his eyes open until they reached the schools gate. "Darn it."

"Hah! Works every time," Mabel called to him.

"That doesn't count!"

"Does too! Bye Grunkle Stan." Mabel waved at him as the twins entered into the school.

"Mabel, come on. You have to admit a man aging in the matter of a few hours is definitely something that belongs in the journal."

"Dipper, didn't you hear Grunkle Stan? He doesn't want us looking into this."

"Which mean there is obviously something going on."

"Alright. Alright. You got me. I agree. It is weird," Mabel relented.

"Good. Then tonight we break in and search room 618."

"I don't think we're going to find anything, Dipper. If there was anything left behind it's gone by now."

Dipper sighed. "You're probably right. We should talk about this at the shack." Dipper looked around pointedly.

"Sounds good, Dipper. I'll see you at break."

"See you at break." Dipper made his way to his locker retrieving his chemistry book before walking to class. His mind swirled with thoughts on what could make someone age so quickly, he completely forgot about Pacifica until she was sitting next to him.

She scooted her chair all the way towards the end of the lab bench and continued to ignore him, which was just fine by Dipper. Mr. Crawford walked in at 8:20 am on the dot.

"Today we will be discussing your big Midterm project that is due in nine weeks. Now I know that seems like it's far away but, trust me when I say that date creeps up fast. Every year I have at least one pair of lab partners fail because they did their project at the last minute." He eyed the room critically as if searching for the procrastinators amongst them. "There are several things to turn in before the big project is even due," Mr. Crawford explained to the class. He rummaged in his briefcase pulling out a stack of papers. "Mr. McMann, please hand these out to the rest of the class," he called to Jonathan.

He quickly took the papers and passed them out to all 14 lab benches, making sure to say hi to Dipper, before returning the extras and returning to his seat.

"On here are the dates everything is due. As you can see, choosing what your project will be on is due tomorrow." The class groaned. Mr. Crawford continued. "If you do not have a project chosen by 8:20 am tomorrow morning, I will choose one for you."

"That sounds better than coming up with one," someone murmured in the back.

"If I am forced to choose one for you, Mr. Giovanni, it will be a college level project and your grade will already be docked 15%." The kid who had spoken turned red. "Now getting back to your assignment. In two weeks, you and your partner will make a list of chemicals you will require to proceed with your project so that I may obtain them for you. Three weeks after that, I require a physical prototype, whether it be a creation or written out hypothesis, before I give you the chemicals. If I believe you're on the right track and your chemistry is accurate, I will then give you the chemicals. By then you should only have to follow your prototype and your finished project will be due at the end of the nine weeks. You may change your project up until you hand me the list of materials needed. You may discuss with your partner some ideas now. Look in your chemistry books for inspiration or you can look at the list of projects done by students in the past on the back of the paper I just gave you."

The class erupted into chatter. Dipper turned to Pacifica. They looked at each other awkwardly in silence. Dipper broke first."You want to look at what the past students have already done?"

"No. I'm a trendsetter, not a follower. We can't do a project that anyone has done before," Pacifica said.

"Okay. Fine then. Do you have any ideas in that peroxided brain of yours?"

Pacifica scowled at him. "Can't you get some new material?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Five more minutes of discussion and then you'll have to figure it out on your time," Mr. Crawford announced to the class.

"Okay, obviously we're never going to agree on something in five minutes. Why don't I just come over to your Grunkle's tonight and we can figure it out, then. I have a feeling we'll need all the time we can get if you're going to be so argumentative." Pacifica turned up her nose.

"Me? You're the one-wait- what? No! I can't tonight."

"What do you mean you 'can't?' This is our grade, Dipper. I am not allowing my grade to drop to a 'B' because you're busy. We have to figure this out by tonight."

"I told you I can't," Dipper said stubbornly. "Why can't we just meet during lunch?"

"Because I don't want to be seen talking to you, duh. What do you have to do that is more important to you than our grade?" She looked at him suspiciously then her eyes widened in comprehension. "Wait. Is there something going on that I should know about that would put my life in danger? Again?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Dipper lied pathetically.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because every time you and your 'colorful' sister come around me I have a life threatening experience."

"It's nothing like that. I just have to...to uh, shave my sister's pig tonight," Dipper floundered.

Pacifica gaped at him. "Dipper, I don't even- what am I supposed to say to that?"

"I'll figure something out by tomorrow so you don't have to worry about it," Dipper assured her.

"Weren't you the one that kept going on and on about me pulling my own weight? I'm not letting you decide by yourself the fate of our project." Pacifica folded her arms unamused.

"Why don't we do it right before class tomorrow then?" he suggested.

"No. We wouldn't have enough time. I'm coming over to your hovel and we're going to figure out an amazing, A+, grand prize winning, scholarship earning, science project. You got it?"

"Fine. Come over after school."

"I have tennis after school. How about after seven?" Pacifica asked.

"No. Either after school or before school tomorrow morning. If you're keeping me from-shaving Waddles, then I get to keep you from tennis."

Pacifica glared at him.

Dipper looked back unfazed.

"Ugh! Fine, Dipper. After school," she relented.

"Okay class. Time is up. Let's talk about the Periodic Table," Mr. Crawford announced.

And if Dipper stole chances to make faces at Pacifica while he took notes, and Pacifica took chances to glare at Dipper, no one else noticed.

"Wait. Hold on there. I'm only in charge of two teenagers," Grunkle Stan said as Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica all climbed into the El Diablo. "And I'm counting one, two, three. One of ya is gonna have to march right back out of this car. I honestly don't care which one, I only need two of ya."

"Pacifica rudely invited herself over so we could figure out our Chemistry Project," Dipper explained.

"It's not like I want to have to go to your little shack, Dipper. We have to come up with a brilliant project by tonight or we'll get nothing better than an 85% and that is unacceptable."

"And you can't decide this over the phone?" Stan asked.

Pacifica blushed minutely, only seen by Mabel, "If we do it over the phone he'd just hang up on me."

"She's not wrong," Dipper agreed.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan, can't you see. Pacifica has to come over," Mabel begged.

"Mabel, I told you honey, no, you can not have another pet at the shack. Aren't Waddles and Dipper enough?"

"I'm right here," Dipper grumbled.

"Please?" Mabel gave Stan the patented Mabel Puppy Dog Look.

"I-oh, all right." Stan finally started the car and started to make his way back to the Mystery Shack. "I could always use the extra child labor- I mean volunteer work around the Shack."

"Excuse me what? Labor?" Pacifica asked incredulous.

"Don't worry about it, Pacifica. It's not hard. Trust me. This is going to be fun!" Mabel assured her.

"Why do I highly doubt that?" Pacifica asked.

"You're the one who wanted to come over," Dipper reminded her.

"Yeah, and I knew I'd regret that, I just didn't know how much."

"You just wait. Mabel has ways of making even the most boring tasks fun," Mabel assured her.

"And I like to wear polyester," Pacifica snarked.

"That's great! I can make you a sweater." Mabel smiled. Mabel continued to talk about the kind of material and what pattern she'd use for Pacifica's sweatshirt the rest of the way.

Finally they reached the shack.

"Okay kids, you know the rules. Get your chores done and then, if you have time, see about doing your homework," Stan explained.

"Yes, number one boss!"Mabel saluted him.

"Sure," Dipper rolled his eyes.

"He wasn't kidding?" Pacifica gaped.

"About free labor? Never. Mabel's in charge," Stan said. "I have a group in fifteen, gotta find my eyepatch." Stan walked back up to the shack as the three teenagers stared after him.

"He can't be serious," Pacifica said.

"Oh, he's serious," Dipper assured her.

"It's not that hard, Pacifica. We just have to straighten out the gift shop by putting the most expensive things at children's eye level or breaking level, clean the bathroom, make sure all the 'mysteries' are still glued together, and most importantly make sure all the tags on the merchandise are too small to read," Mabel explained.

"Yeah, there is no way I am doing any of those things," Pacifica said.

"If you want to get to our Chemistry project any time soon so you can leave, I'd suggest you'd help out," Dipper warned.

"Come on, Pacifica." Mabel took her by the hand leading her towards the front entrance. "We'll go to the gift shop and let Dipper do the bathroom."

"What? No! I did the bathrooms last time!" Dipper complained.

"What? I can't hear you, Dipper! We're too far away," Mabel called.

Dipper grumbled his way to the bathroom. When he finished he went to the gift shop finding the girls gluing some of the attractions back together.

"And people really buy into this stuff?" Pacifica asked Mabel.

"Yep." Mabel popped her 'p'. "But you of all people should know, there are real mysteries especially here in Gravity Falls."

"I swear it only happens during the summer," Pacifica complained.

"Then how do you explain Mr. Regnier?" Mabel asked.

"Wow, Mabel what are you talking about? It was just a heart attack. So Pacifica, I'm guessing we should get started on our project now." Dipper interrupted.

"Dipper, you're the one that kept bugging me about how suspicious his coma was and now you're saying it was natural?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel! Otnay niay rontfay foay hetay londebay." Dipper motioned to Pacifica with his head.

"Dipper, literally everyone knows pig latin." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "But at least you got the blonde part right this time."

"Yeah well…" Dipper faltered unable to come up with a comeback.

"Look, I don't care about your little journal. As long as I'm not in any danger." Pacifica flipped her hair.

"Does becoming really old and being put in a coma you may never wake up from count as in danger?" Mabel asked.

"What?!"

"Mabel!"

"What?" She asked.

"I told you we'd talk about this after the Seawitch left. Obviously," he gestured toward Pacifica, "she's still here."

"Hold on there, Shortie, I have a right to know what is going on," Pacifica demanded.

"I thought you didn't care, Pacifica?" Dipper shot back.

"I don't! I just don't want you to be the cause of my premature death."

"Well, now, we're just wanting completely different things again," Dipper snarked.

"Ugh! Just tell me. It's not like I haven't been involved in Gravity Falls Weirdness before. I even saved you two before, remember?" Pacifica reasoned.

"We're here to work on our Chemistry project. That's it," Dipper said stony faced.

"Fine. Whatever you losers do on your own time is your business." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Not like I actually cared about it anyway."

"Mabel, we're going to go upstairs. Can you man the gift shop?" Dipper asked his sister not waiting for a response as he went into their attic bedroom. Pacifica followed a few steps behind him. Dipper sat on his bed, and motioned to Pacifica to sit on Mabel's.

"So, is there anything you want to concentrate on for the project?" Dipper asked.

"I've heard Crawford prefers his students to create rather than observe or test a theory," Pacifica explained. "So, maybe we create something that will solve a problem everyone has using chemistry."

"Okay, that's,- that's actually a good point. Do you happen to have any ideas on what problem we should solve?"

"Do I have to come up with everything?" Pacifica asked.

"Fine...what about we create a battery that doesn't die?"

"Don't be dumb. Nothing runs on replaceable batteries anymore."

"Thats not even remotely true. How did- you know what? I don't care. Let's hear your oh so brilliant idea if mine is so stupid," Dipper challenged.

"What if we create a solution that safely cleans the oceans and it's creatures after an oil spill?" she offered.

"Pacifica, as you so painfully pointed out yesterday, this is high school! I don't think even a college student could pull that off. Plus it'd be way too expensive. Oh wait, I forgot who I'm talking to. I'm sure you've never heard that phrase before."

"It's not like I couldn't buy the chemicals myself, but whatever. What about skiing?"

"Skiing's not exactly Chemistry, but good try," Dipper said condescendingly.

"I know that! I meant what does everyone complain about when they go to their ski mansions?" Pacifica asked.

"There's too many poor people on the mountain, let's buy it?"

"No...well yes...but no. That their hand warmers don't last long enough and aren't easily reheated!"

"So we figure out a chemical reaction that would allow the hand warmers to be not only longer lasting but reheated without power." Dipper stood up and began pacing the room.

"Yes. Maybe by someway using the owners own body heat?" Pacifica offered as she too stood up.

"That could work! We'd have to do a lot of research but that's a really good idea, Pacif-" Dipper and Pacifica stopped in the middle of the room as they both walked into each other.

"S-sorry." Dipper blushed.

"Wa-watch where you're walking. This room is smaller than my closet." Pacifica turned to hide a blush of her own. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and then Mabel stuck her head in.

"So… how's it goin'?" she asked with a wide smile.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Since when did you start knocking on the door to enter a room?"

Mabel's grin widened. "Oh...I don't know...just...you know... just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Dipper asked confused.

"You'll find out for yourself later." Mabel grinned.

"Why are you here?" Dipper asked annoyed.

Mabel's smile fell. "I just thought you should know. The school just called. There's been another victim of a 'heart attack' that caused them to slip into a coma."

"What? Who?" Dipper asked.

"It was a student this time."


	4. You're Stronger Than You Look

_**Chapter 4: You're Stronger Than You Look**_

_**AN: Please excuse the Chemistry. I was a Health Science Major, we did Bio.**_

"Everyone's project proposal should be on my desk," Mr. Crawford announced to the class at 8:21am. Dipper glanced at Pacifica who nodded. "If it is not, it is as of now, late." As there was no shuffling or crying it was assumed everyone had turned their projects in on time.

"Acid and Bases. Can anyone tell me what is the difference?" The class was still all careful to avoid eye contact. "Did anyone do last night's reading?" He glanced around the room. "Mr. Pines, if you would be so kind as to tell us the difference between an acid and a base?" Mr. Crawford asked.

"An acid is a compound that, when dissolved in water breaks down to form a hydrogen ion, while bases break down to form hydroxide ions in water."

"And what are some other differences, Mr. Duncan?"

"Acids are sour, bases are bitter," the short black haired kid in front of Dipper responded.

"Correct, and since we won't be tasting the different compounds to figure out if they are bitter or not for safety reasons, what are some tests that can decipher the difference for us, Ms. Hernandez?" Mr. Crawford called to the red haired girl in the back corner.

"Um, with the litmus paper?" she guessed.

"Perfect. Which is what you will be using today. You have before you six mystery clear compounds, a small tray, tongs, and litmus paper. You will squeeze the compound into the tray then label if they are an acid or a base on the worksheet you should have printed out last night. Throughout the course of this year you will be performing several tests on these compounds and by the end of the year you will be able to correctly tell me what 1-6 are if you want to pass this class." There were murmurs of concern throughout the class. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your aprons and goggles." He gestured to the class.

"You weren't kidding," Dipper said under his breath.

"About what?" Pacifica's brows were drawn together in confusion.

"He is a hardass," Dipper deadpanned. They shared a giggle before catching themselves and quickly busied themselves with their protective gear.

Dipper coughed. "So, we should, uh, start with number one."

"Yeah," Pacifica agreed. "I think we should label the tray, so we don't get confused." She held up a sharpie.

"Good," his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat speaking deeper, "I mean good."

Pacifica wrote out the numbers on both sides of the tray. Dipper raised a brow. "We should do it twice just to make sure," she defended.

"That's, uh, good thinking." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you." She smiled to herself but turned to hide it from Dipper. "I'll just..." She indicated the prelab, lab, and post lab worksheet.

"Right. and I'll just..." Dipper poured three drops of mystery liquid one into the divots labeled one. He grabbed a tiny piece of litmus paper with the tongs, and making sure the tongs did not to touch the liquid, placed the paper in one of the compounds. It almost immediately turned blue.

"Mystery compound, trial one; base," Pacifica said aloud as she wrote it down. Dipper nodded. He then repeated the procedure with the second divot labeled one. It, too, almost immediately turned blue. "Confirmed base?"

Dipper nodded. They continued on with the other five compounds in a similar manner. When they were finished they glanced around and noticed they were the few who were.

They stared at each other awkwardly. Pacifica bit her lip before breaking the silence. "You're going to investigate aren't you?" Pacifica asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. The," she glanced around the room, "the whole coma thing? You can't tell me that's not up your weird little alley."

"What? Me? Alley? I don't have an alley...I have a forest. Well, it's not technically mine. It's my Grunkle's. Well technically it's not his either. I mean technically it's Gravity Fall's forest. Which would-"

"Dipper, stop deflecting."

"Why do you even care, Pacifica?"

"Because now I know this thing can affect kids too. If it was just old people, that's different. I told you, if I'm in danger I want to know."

"It's probably a coincidence, Pacifica. Don't worry your fragile little brain about it."

She scowled. "You're-"

"The worst? I know. But coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment." Dipper smirked.

Pacifica punched his stomach causing Dipper to wheeze.

"You're stronger than you look," he managed to gasp out.

"And don't you forget it. I think this goes without saying, but you can clean this up." Pacifica spilled some of the compound on their table creating a mess.

"What? I am not-"

Pacifica raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Northwest?" Mr Crawford asked.

"Mr. Crawford, I'm not feeling too well, may I please be excused?"

"Of course, I'll write you a note." He rummaged through his desk procuring a note and signing it for her. She gave Dipper one last glare before walking out the door.

"Mr. Pines," Mr. Crawford exclaimed suddenly beside him, "what have you done to your desk! Clean this up immediately or you'll get 5% docked from your grade."

* * *

"Why didn't you text me guava?" Mabel asked Dipper outside by the science building.

"Because I was handling it."

"Getting punched in the stomach and then asked to stay after class doesn't seem like handling it."

"Mabel, there are more important things than Pacifica acting like a bit-witch," Dipper explained.

"Like?"

"Like finding out what's causing people to age rapidly!"

"Oh, that."

"Yes! That. Mabel, something out there is causing people to fall into a coma. What if next time it doesn't stop at that? We have to stop it before that happens," Dipper urged.

"Okay, okay. But you couldn't find anything in the journal," Mabel reasoned.

"That just means the author never encountered it."

"How are we supposed to figure out what did it without the journal's help?" Mabel asked.

"With some good, old fashioned investigating."

"Why does that sound like it's going to be boring?"

"It won't be. We'll go to the new crime scene and look around for clues. You said it happened at the park. You've seen that park. No one's cleaned it for years! We'd find-"

"A lot of gross, boring trash that would have nothing to do with what happened."

"When did you become the logical one?" Dipper asked.

"I just really don't want to 'investigate' garbage."

"Fine. We'll find a witness. Someone must have seen something." The bell rang indicating break was over.

"How are we supposed to find someone when we don't know who we're supposed to be looking for?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, Mabel, but we can't just sit around and do nothing. Something big is going on and we have to figure out what it is."

* * *

"Who is that tall piece of man candy that's been sitting with you at lunch?" Dipper heard Grenda ask as he approached them outside of the girls locker rooms.

"Only the love of my life," Mabel replied dreamily.

"Mabel, code 24!" Dipper said promptly scaring Mabel.

"Sheesh, don't just sneak up on a girl, Dipper," Mabel said.

"Yeah, we're delicate creatures." Grenda nodded.

Dipper raised a brow but decided to say nothing. "Lunch?" He asked the girls.

"Lunch!" They replied. They made their way to their usual spot.

"Thanks for inviting me to your lunch guys." Grenda smiled.

"Of course, Grenda. You're our best friend!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper grimaced at her but turned it to bite into his sandwich when Grenda looked at him to save him from having to say anything.

"Hey, Dipper, Mabel," Jonathan greeted. Dipper coughed on the sandwich lodged in his throat in way of greeting, Jonathan thumping him on the back helpfully.

"Jonathan, fancy meeting you here," Mabel gushed.

"Mabel," Dipper warned.

Jonathan laughed good naturedly and sat down. Grenda stared at Jonathan intensely. "So, who is your friend, Mabel?"

"This lovely lady is Grenda. Grenda, this hunka burnin love is Jonathan." Mabel introduced causing Dipper to groan and Jonathan to blush slightly.

"Well hello, Green Eyes." Grenda offered her hand. "Just remember I'm taken," she informed him, "so even though your wavy brown hair and tight butt are to die for, you mustn't fall for me."

"It'll be difficult to resist, but I'll try," Jonathan joked.

"Don't encourage them." Dipper shook his head at his friend.

Jonathan laughed. "I don't mind. I think they're funny"

"Yeah, Dipper, he doesn't mind, we're funny," Mabel teased.

Jonathan gave her a conspiratorial smile causing Mabel to giggle.

"So, what happened in Chemistry?" Jonathan turned towards Dipper.

"What? Nothing." When Jonathan didn't look convinced, Dipper added, "Just a small misunderstanding."

"That ends with you getting a fist to the gut?" Jonathan raised a disbelieving brow.

"You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah, looked like it hurt," Jonathan sympathized.

"She just caught me off guard."

Mabel opened her mouth to respond but Jonathan, taking pity on his new friend, changed the subject. "Did you all hear about Stacy Keegan?"

Mabel frowned. "No. Who is she?"

He leaned in whispering conspiratorially. "I heard she was held for questioning by the cops last night because of what happened to Kevin Schwartz."

"Kevin who?" Dipper asked.

"He was the football player who fell into a coma at the park," Jonathan explained.

"How did you know who it was? I thought they weren't releasing the name."

"I told you, it's a small town. Plus, I'm friends with the Quarterback, Aaron, and Kevin is his best friend," Jonathan admitted.

"What's Stacy have to do with it?" Dipper asked.

"From what Aaron said, she was the person he was meeting at the park. They think she was the last person to see him awake."

"Did she see what happened?" Mabel asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't talk to Aaron about it and I didn't want to push him. He's pretty tore up about it. I think he went home early to go to the hospital."

"Do they know when he's going to wake up? Or how it happened?" Dipper pressed.

"They don't know on both accounts. The only person who might have some answers is Stacy and she's not talking."

"Is she here today?" Dipper asked looking around the cafeteria.

"No. She's absent. Probably didn't want people asking too many questions." Mabel gave Dipper a pointed look at Jonathan's words.

"Is she just a witness or is she a suspect?" Dipper asked.

"You can't honestly think a girl Stacy's size, who by the way is about the size of your sister, could put a football player the size of a brick house into a coma, do you?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"You've obviously never seen Mabel angry. Plus, I've seen stranger things," Dipper joked but sent a meaningful glance towards his sister.

"Stranger than a little girl taking out a line backer?"

"You'd be surprised. So, what project did you decide for Chemistry?" Dipper asked trying to change the subject.

Jonathan looked for a moment like he wouldn't let Dipper get away with it but then he shrugged."We're doing one of the previous projects. The one with the pennies. See what year works the best for making the battery and what other coins work as well."

"Fascinating." Mabel smiled. Dipper stepped on her foot

* * *

"Just say you have to go to the bathroom," Dipper urged his twin.

"We can't both use that excuse, Dipping Sauce, that's way too obvious."

"I'll say something else. Just raise your hand."

"But you're terrible at lying," Mabel said.

"No, I'm not. Are you going to help me or not?" Dipper huffed.

Mabel rolled her eyes but raised her hand. "Mrs. Bumtruffle?"

Mrs. Bumtuffle looked up startled at having been interrupted from her powerpoint presentation.

"Uh, yes….Melanie?" she asked looking down her glasses.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Girl troubles," she informed in a mock whisper.

"Oh, yes, of course dear." The teacher waved a dismissive hand and then went back to her boring lecture. Mabel gave Dipper a thumbs up before grabbing her things and walking out of their English class.

Dipper waited the preplanned five minutes before he too raised his hand. "Mrs. Bumtruffle?"

The teacher looked up again looking around for the disturbance to her lesson.

"May I be excused. I don't feel well, I think I might-" Dipper gagged.

"Yes, yes, leave. Don't do that in my classroom! Take your things and see the nurse. I don't want you to come back to my class and get us all ill," she urged.

Dipper nodded miserably, gathered his things, and made his way out the door to a waiting Mabel.

"We could literally do anything we wanted right now, Dipper. We just skipped our first official class together and Grunkle Stan isn't expecting us for another hour. But no. We have to go to the Library to solve a mystery," Mabel complained to her twin,

"Oh come on, Mabel. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Not in the library, that's for sure."

"Come on, we have no clue who this Stacy Keegan is! If we want to find her we have to know who exactly we're looking for. And aren't you the one always telling me a picture is worth a thousand words?" Dipper coaxed.

"Yeah?" Mabel eyed him skeptically.

"If we look up the school's old yearbook photos they might be able to tell us something about her. Where she likes to hang out, who her friends are…" He could see Mabel wasn't convinced. "I'll let you have the lamby lamb picture back?"

"I'm sold." Mabel took her brothers arm in hers and led him towards the library.

Dipper looked at the last years yearbook starting with the freshman. He was quickly speeding through it when Mabel squealed.

"Look! It's Jonathan! Oh, he looks so cute and young there."

"This was taken a year ago, Mabel."

"And boy has that year been kind." She elbowed Dipper in the side. "If you get what I'm saying."

"Mabel. Focus. We're looking for Stacy, not _my_ friend."

"Alright, alright, but I don't think anyone would miss this if I just-" Mabel pulled out a pair of bubbly scissors and cut out Jonathan's face.

"Mabel, stop being creepy."

"A fish has got to swim and a bird has got to fly, Dipper. Let me fly!" She spread out her arms in mock wings.

Dipper shook his head at his sister's antics but continued his search for Stacy. He moved on to the Sophomores and quickly found her.

"I found her!" He pointed to a girl with long chestnut brown hair and bright grey eyes.


	5. Unlies, Half Truths, and Sucuwhatnows

Chapter 5: Unlies, Half Truths, and Sucuwhatnows

"Come on, Mabel. We have to go to Stacy's house," Dipper coaxed.

"I don't know, Dipper. We don't even know where she lives."

"Exactly, and that's going to take time to figure out. Which is why you have to call Grunkle Stan and tell him...something, so we can stay and use the school's internet," Dipper pleaded with his twin.

"We have a group project."

"What?"

"We tell him we have to stay behind for a group project…technically, it's not a lie." Dipper raised a brow. "If you consider two people to be a group...and I'll make sure not to say the word school. I mean, is it really our fault if that's what he assumes the project is for?"

"No. No, it's not." Dipper grinned at his sister.

Mabel quickly called Stan and told him her unlie and bought them an extra hour and a half at school. Dipper high-fived his twin.

"Now what?" Mabel asked.

"Now we find out where she lives. I mean, there can't be that many Keegan's living in Gravity Falls."

"You don't think this is taking it a bit too far?"

"Mabel, for all we know, she saw the thing that is causing all of this and she's in danger! How would you feel if she ended up being the next victim and we could have stopped it?"

"Not good."

"Exactly."

"Okay. I agree. We do have to talk to her, but we can't just randomly show up at her house when we haven't even technically met her. I've tried that before. It only leads to heartbreak and restraining orders."

"I know that! That's why I've concocted a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes. And it's a pretty good one if I do say so myself."

"Care to elaborate or are you just going to continue to toot your own horn?"

"The plan is, Waddles got out and we're knocking door to door to see if maybe he got into someone's backyard-"

"Waddles would never get out unless Grunkle Stan left the door open again. Is there something you're not telling me, Dipper?"

"What? No! Stay focused Mabel."

"Trust me. I am focused. Oh, I am going to have a serious talk with that man, if he let Waddles get taken again-"

Dipper grabbed onto his sister's shoulders shaking her lightly. "Mabel, Waddles is fine. You can check the app connected to the webcam Soos installed for you!"

"Oh right!" Mabel instantly does so bringing up a video of Waddles on his back, legs and nose twitching in sleep. "Aw, he's dreaming. What do you dream about, you beautiful bacon filled pig you," Mabel whispered as she caressed her phone.

Dipper facepalmed. "Now that that's settled, while you're 'looking' for Waddles in her backyard, I'll be looking for clues and trying to ask some inconspicuous questions."

"You sure you should be asking the inconspicuous questions, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, yeah, cause you're so much better at subtly." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I'll have you know, I can be very subtle when I want to be." Mabel sniffed.

"Which is when? Never?"

"I just find the direct approach to be more apt in most situations."

"Mabel you wouldn't know subtly if it bit you on the-"

"I don't think we should go to Stacy's house," Mabel interrupted.

"Mabel, come on, we've been over this. You agreed. We have to talk to her. She's our only lead."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't talk to her. I'm saying we shouldn't go to her house because she wouldn't be there."

"Oh no? And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure she's right behind you." Mabel pointed to the girl standing by a bench outside the library. Dipper glanced at the girl critically through the window; noting the bright grey eyes, slender figure, and aristocratic nose he determined that she was indeed the girl they were searching for.

Dipper smiled. Finally he was going to get some answers. He quickly walked out of the library, but once outside, walked more cautiously towards her. "Uh, Stacy?" he asked.

The girl looked up at her name, startled. "Do I know you?" Stacy asked taking a few steps away from him.

"No. I'm new here. I'm Dipper Pines and this is my sister, Mabel." He pointed to his sister who was now at his side. "We were wondering-"

"What are you doing at school so late? No one is usually here after last bell," Stacy said her eyes darting around as if looking for something.

"We're not gonna hurt you, Stacy, we just wanted to ask you some questions," Mabel promised.

Stacy tensed. "I already talked to the police."

"I know, but they might have missed something. If you just tell us what you saw, I'm sure-" Stacy shook her head. Dipper frowned. "Okay you didn't see anything… Did he seem paranoid? Or did he talk about if he knew what happened to Mr. Reigner?" Dipper pressed taking a step towards her.

"What does Mr. Reigner have to do with this?" Stacy asked standing, now looking ready to run.

"Two young, healthy males falling into a coma in the same week? Doesn't sound like a coincidence to me," Dipper explained.

"I guess not, but I really don't know anything," Stacy reiterated.

Dipper took a cautious step towards her."Why did the cops take you in for questioning then?" Dipper asked.

"You think you'll be able to investigate better than the police?" Stacy asked.

"Have you met them?"

Stacy looked like she wanted to laugh but stopped herself. "From your line of questioning, I'm guessing you already know why they wanted to talk to me. I-because I was the last person to- to- see him." Her eyes teared up. "But I didn't...I don't know what happened! He was fine and then- Oh god!" Stacy gasped putting a hand to her mouth hyperventilating.

"Stacy, it's okay. You're safe with us." Mabel assured her.

"You don't understand- I don't know anything. I really didn't see-"

Dipper, who could sense they would get no where if Stacy went into full blown hysterics, tried to reason with her. "I believe you really don't think you saw anything. But Stacy, sometimes our minds try to protect us from the scary things it's witness… makes us think we just made it up or makes us forget about it altogether. Maybe you thought it was a trick of the light? Or maybe you're afraid you'll sound crazy if you describe what you saw?"

"But we'd believe you, Stacy." Mabel smiled at her. "You'd be surprised what unbelievable things we believe in."

"You...you'd believe me?"

"Of course." Mabel said.

"I-"

"Stacy?" Came a voice behind Dipper. Pacifica was a few yards away and coming closer.

Stacy turned around to run but Dipper caught her hand. She looked at him terrified.

"No! Don't!"

"Stacy," Dipper pleaded looking into her pretty grey eyes. "I know you're scared but I also know I can help you. Whatever you saw, whatever has you too afraid to talk, I promise you, I won't let them hurt you. I can protect you."

"No, Dipper, you don't understand. Please, I don't want- I can't let you to get hurt, too. Please, please let go," Stacy begged. Dipper instantly did so.

"I can help you," Dipper pleaded.

"Look, Dipper, I really wish you could help, but I-"

"Stacy! Are you alright?" Pacifica asked now in front of them. "Dipper, what did you do to her?"

"I-he-nothing. I have to go." Stacy started to run again but Dipper chased after her. "Don't follow me, Dipper." She said. Dipper stopped. "I'm sorry." Then Stacy turned and continued to run out of sight.

"What was that about?" Mabel asked as she and Pacifica both caught up to him.

"What do you want, Pacifica?" Dipper turned on the blonde infuriated.

Pacifica's eyes widened. "I- from you? Nothing. I was trying to help my friend. It looked like you were bothering her." She flipped her hair.

"She was our only lead!" he shouted. "She could be in danger and it's all your fault!"

"Dipper, calm down!" Mabel placed a calming hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Stacy could be next! She was trying to tell me something until she came!" He pointed an accusing finger at Pacifica.

"Whoa, I was just trying-"

"Trying to what, Pacifica? Help? Do you even know the meaning of that word? Other than a noun? Someone who works for you," he ground out.

"Dipper! What has gotten into you?" Mabel asked.

"We have to find her! We- I- I have to find her. She-" Dipper shook his head.

"Dipper, we'll find her. I promise, but taking this out on Pacifica isn't going to help."

"You think Stacy is in danger?" Pacifica asked worried.

"She might be. I just-I just know we have to find her," Dipper explained.

"Dipper? What is going on with you?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing! I just…" Dipper shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, Pacifica, this might take awhile. You see. It all started when Dipper believed that no one could have the name Raymond Redd."  
_

"Okay, so we just have to find her," Pacifica announced.

"Whoa there, Blondie, when did this," Dipper indicated himself and Mabel, "become a we?" Dipper asked indicating Pacifica.

"Look, Dip_stick_, Stacy is my friend. And if she's in danger, well, you're going to get my help whether you want it or not. Got it?" Pacifica poked Dipper in the chest causing him to wince.

"Well, obviously she didn't want to talk to you or she wouldn't have run away."

"Maybe it was your lack of charm or bad breath," Pacifica argued.

"Or maybe-"

"Okay, guys get your flirt on later-"

"We are not flirting!" Dipper and Pacifica interrupted Mabel.

"Oh, look, something you both can finally agree on. Now let's use that positive energy and find Stacy!"

"She doesn't live too far from here," Pacifica said begrudgingly. "I guess I could show you the way."

"That would be helpful," Dipper said not looking at her.

"Alrighty then, to Stacy's house we go." Mabel clapped with an enthusiasm neither of her two other companions shared.

They didn't make it three blocks before they heard raised voices coming from the cul de sac court ahead of them.

"Please, don't!" they heard Stacy cry. The three teenagers all glanced at one another before running towards Stacy.

Stacy had herself plastered against a green jeep as a man stood in front of her with a leer.

"Come on, beautiful. Please, I'll do anything."

"No!"

Dipper's heart stopped at the terrified tears running down Stacy's cheeks. "Hey, leave her alone!"

"Dipper?" Stacy called. Dipper didn't think. He just reacted. He ran up to the man gave him a hard shove putting himself in between the man and Stacy.

The man's eyes, a glowing incandescent blue, zeroed in on Dipper. He bared his teeth. "This is between me and the lady, pipsqueak, so kindly keep your nose outta other people's business."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near her!" Dipper challenged. "If you want Stacy, you're going to have to go through me."

The man laughed. "Don't worry, I have no problem hitting little girls," he sneered. He made to strike Dipper but Stacy's hand caught the blow before it could connect with his cheek.

"I knew you loved me too," the man grinned but his smile soon turned to a look of vacancy. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and he fell to his knees. Dipper watched as Stacy's eyes took on the incandescent blue sheen as she smiled down at the man.

"Stacy! Stop it! What are you doing?" Mabel called.

Stacy shook her head, as if coming out of a trance, letting go of the man before her. "Oh! Oh God! Oh no. Not again...oh God!" Stacy fell to her knees crying. Dipper made to help her up but she huddled further into the car. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. "God, Dipper, didn't you just see what I can do? I don't want to do that to you."

"You won't. You wouldn't."

"Dipper, please, I don't know how to control it."

"I trust you. You'd never hurt me. I-I love you." Dipper didn't know when it had happened but he could hear the truth in his own words. He was completely in love with the girl cowering in front of him.

"No you don't. Not really. This...whatever I am...it's causing you to feel that way."

"No. It's not! I love you-what are you?" Dipper asked

"I'm... a...a...succubus…"

"A sucuwhatnow?" Mabel asked.


	6. Kissing Dipper

**Chapter 6: Kissing Dipper**

**AN: Sorry this took so long life got in the way. You'll have to thank Maydaygirl-save-our-ships for basically forcing me to write. This chapter was fun.**

The man woke up his hand reaching for his head. He looked around at them, his eyes widening in fear as he saw Stacy. He finally got up and quickly ran away. They all stayed silent for a moment until Pacifica couldn't hold it in any longer,"A Succubus? As in a demon who enchants married men into having sex with them?" Pacifica accused.

"No, well yes, but...the lores not completely correct..." Stacy explained.

"Well, I don't care what you are, Stacy, I love you. I can help you, protect you," Dipper offered.

"No, Dipper," Stacy's voice quivered through her tears. "You don't love me."

"Yes I do! I can prove it. I'll do anything for you, anything you want," Dipper said.

"Stacy, stop it! Stop controlling, Dipper! He'll help you even if you don't enchant him. So stop!" Pacifica yelled.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Stacy. I don't mind," Dipper assured her.

"I don't know how to stop it. Dipper, I'm so sorry, I- I don't know-" She couldn't continue through her tears.

Dipper wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, placing a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair, as she cried into his shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Stacy. We'll figure it out. Please don't cry. It hurts my heart to see you this way."

"Dipper, snap out of it!" Mabel exclaimed. "You can't help if you're under Stacy's influence. Stacy, maybe you should back away from my brother seeing as how the last few people you influenced are in a coma."

Stacy's breath hitched. "You-you're right, Mabel." She instantly put a distance between herself and Dipper.

"Stacy, I don't care if I go into a coma. Just let me hold you, please. I want to comfort you. I need to," Dipper begged reaching out for her.

"No, Dipper," Stacy commanded.

Dipper hands immediately went to his sides.

"Okay, actually can you teach me how to do that?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, focus. She's enchanting your brother and the longer he's under the more likely he'll be put into a coma. She's Dangerous," Pacifica warned.

"Right!" Mabel turned to the terrified Stacy. "Can you please stop it?"

"I...I told you. I don't know how." She shook her head.

"What do you mean you don't know how! Stop it before he's in the coma or worse." Pacifica demanded.

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to us." Mabel looked at her kindly hoping a friendly face would get her to talk.

"I...it's only by touch that I can feed off the life source and even then it only happens sometime. I don't know what triggers either the life force sucking or the enchanting. I… I don't think him being enchanted can hurt him…"

"That's not exactly reassuring," Mabel said.

"My dad...he was under the influence for a year and he was fine."

"Ew! You made your dad fall in love with you?" Pacifica cringed.

"What?! No! My mother did...she was or is a Succubus."

"Well, why isn't she helping you control this thing?" Pacifica asked.

"She left when I was born...I didn't show any signs of being a Succubus...she didn't want anything to do with me because of that. My dad, he raised me to be normal child because that' what he thought I was. When my powers first started coming in on my 17th Birthday about a week ago he told me what was going on. I didn't believe him at first. Succubuses can't be real...but then Mr. Riegner...I couldn't deny it any longer."

"What happened with Mr. Riegner?" Mabel asked knowing that if Dipper were in his right mind he would have done so himself.

"I...I'm not...I failed Chemistry last year and I wanted to talk to him after class...I just wanted to ask for tips on how to study I swear...but I don't know my powers enchanted him and he...well he declared his love."

"He doesn't love you like I do!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Shh, Dipper, no talk, talk." Mabel put a finger to her lips as she wagged her index finger with the other hand. "The people in their right minds are talking."

"When he tried to kiss me I panicked-"

"That Bastard! I'll defend your honor!" Dipper said.

"Dipper, what did we just talk about? Why don't you go over there and make a flower crown for Stacy." Mabel said pointing to a flower bush in someone's yard.

"If that's what you want?" Dipper asked Stacy.

"I… yeah sure," Stacy answered.

"Your wish is my command." Dipper bowed with a flourish before bounding off towards the flowers.

"Okay, we seriously need to find out how to break this because this is getting ridiculous and not to mention gross," Pacifica said with arms crossed.

"We will," Mabel assured her. "Now, Stacy, please continue."

She looked at Dipper worriedly before turning back to the girls. "Well, he tried to kiss me...and I panicked. I just wanted to push him off of me, I swear." Tears fell down her cheeks once more. "He seemed… he seemed to like me touching him at first… my dad says the first minute is like having the most intense orgasm of your life… gross I know. But after that...well he tried to pry me off...but I couldn't-" Stacy covered her mouth with her hands as her tear overtook her once more.

"It's okay, Stacy, we won't judge you," Mabel reassured her. Pacifica snorted causing Mabel to glare at her.

"I couldn't stop. I tried but it was like drinking water after being stranded in the desert for forty days. I didn't even hear him asking me to stop until it was too late… when I finally heard his pleas he'd already almost doubled in age. I pried myself off of him but the damage was already done. He fell to the ground and he wasn't responsive. I didn't know what to do so I ran."

"You just left him there?" Pacifica asked scathingly.

"Pacifica!" Mabel hissed.

"I know I should have called 911 or something, but I was so scared," Stacy explained.

"You were scared when that guy," Mabel asked gesturing to where he ran off too, " harassed you right?" Stacy nodded. "How about when you were with Kevin?"

Stacy flinched at his name. "He… he found me. I was so happy to see him but then he began to become enchanted as well. His hands were so tight." She hugged herself tightly. " Kevin's so big… I didn't… he's my best friend… I… I tired to stop it but I couldn't." She blinked back tears. "And now he's in a coma and it's all my fault. I can't even go to see him because I don't want to make it worse."

"I think...I mean unless there is something we're missing, I think your sucking thing is triggered by fear." Mabel explained.

"What?" Stacy asked confused.

"The whole sucking thing, I mean, you didn't hurt Dipper when he touched you because you're not afraid of him."

"No one's afraid of that pipsqueak." Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's not afraid of me," Dipper said making each girl jump at his sudden appearance. "She knows how much I love her."

"No you don't!" Pacifica stamped her foot.

"Of course I do, I even made her this crown." He grinned broadly at Stacy offering a terrible rendering of what was supposed to be a flower crown.

Stacy gave a watery smile. "Thank you, Dipper. That's so sweet of you."

"It'll look beautiful in your hair...well, I mean anything would look beautiful on you, you're amazing," Dipper said.  
"Okay," Pacifica interrupted loudly, "can we get to the whole breaking the enchantment thing?"

"She's right. We really need the old Dipper back. Is there anyway except the sucking of his life force that you can think of to break this?"

Stacy shook her head. "I asked my father, but he doesn't know either...it's not like he and my mother actually talked. I mean he was enchanted their entire relationship."

"There has to be something all of the enchantments have in common. Just like with the putting people in a coma when you're scared," Pacifica reasoned.

"I don't think so-"

"Then think harder, Stacy!" Pacifica urged.

Stacy's eyes lightened in comprehension. "I… I wanted something."

"What do you want? I can get it for you." Dipper smiled at her.

"She wants you to hell shut up," Pacifica murmured.

"Do you-"

Mabel interrupted Dipper. "What do you mean you wanted something?"

"With Mr. Riegner I wanted his help and Kevin too… I wanted his comfort."

"What about creepy guy and Dipper though?" Pacifica asked.

"I wanted Dipper to believe me. He said that he could help me and I wanted that to be true so badly. He's such a sweet kid, really." Stacy smiled softly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. What did you want from creepy guy?" Pacifica asked arms crossed.

Stacy thought about it for a while. "I think he was just influenced by my want of Dipper."

"I knew you loved me too. We could run away together, Stacy. You wouldn't have to be afraid anymore." Dipper smiled taking her hand in his.

"No, no, none of that." Mabel took Dipper's hand back. "We're still not sure my theory is correct and I'd rather not test it out on you."

"Stacy would never hurt me. We're in love, Mabel. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"You're not in love, Stupid. You're magically, obsessively, infatuated with her. Get with the program." She rolled her eyes at Dipper before turning back to Stacy. "Look can you just stop wanting him? We'd all really appreciate it."

"Why aren't we influenced?" Mabel asked.

"People who have found their soulmates and admitted to themselves that they have feelings for them, even if it isn't out loud, aren't affected." Stacy explained.

Mabel looked at Pacifica. "Well, then, who do you like Pacifica?"

"What? No one."

"You're not influenced by Stacy," Mabel coaxed.

"That's because she doesn't want anything from me."

"Yeah, but she wants something from Dipping Sauce and that was enough to influence the creeper, so it should be enough to be influencing you too." Mabel grinned.

"Well, what about you, Mabel? You're always flitting from guy to guy. Who exactly is your soulmate?" Pacifica countered.

"Jonathan," she said simply.

Pacifica's mouth dropped. "You just met him like a week ago?"

"Yeah, he's amazing. When you know, you know, you know?" Mabel said.

"Last summer you were talking about Andrew being your soulmate, then Justin, then Martin, and then Jose, and I swear one time you said your pig!" Pacifica accused.

"I can have more than one soulmate," Mabel sniffed. "Obviously not Andrew, Justin, Martin, or Jose, but Waddles and Jonathan are definitely the one and only for me."

"They can't be your one and only if there are two," Pacifica said exasperatedly.

"Mabel! What have I told you about code 24?" Dipper grimaced at his sister.

"Dipper! You're back!" Mabel exclaimed engulfing him in a hug. "How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts...and did I make a flower crown."

"Honestly, I don't think you could call what you made a flower crown but…" Mabel shrugged.

"Are you sane again?" Pacifica asked.

"I think so." He glanced at Stacy. "How did you stop it?"

"I got so distracted by Mabel and Pacifica I completely forgot I wanted your help," Stacy answered. "And I'm trying really hard to not want that."

"Well, you don't have to because you've got it, Stacy."

"Oh no, not again!" Mabel cried.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "I meant that as in a friend way."  
"Just checkin' bro-bro." Mabel grinned.

"Can someone please fill me in? I wasn't exactly myself earlier."

Stacy repeated her story to him.

"Is there anyway to get in contact with your mom? Maybe she could help you control your powers, or is this normal?" Dipper asked.

"No, it's not normal. Succubuses should be able to choose their targets and not influence people in the near vicinity or on accident. Also, usually they make people turn to dust when they suck their life force, not a coma. Although, some do just enchant humans for a while and feed on the regularly like my mother did with my father. And I wouldn't hold my breath for her help. That bitch left when I was born just because I didn't show signs of being a Succubus. My dad is all I need"

"Obviously not if you're going on a coma spree," Pacifica said. Mabel elbowed her. "Ow! What was that for?" She hissed.

"You know what it's for, missey." Mabel glared.

"Look, I have to go home. My dad's waiting for me and after all that has happened I don't want to worry him," Stacy said.

"Okay." Dipper nodded. "But we should talk tomorrow. Okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure, where should we meet?"

"Do you know the Mystery Shack?" he asked. Stacy nodded. "Okay, meet us there tomorrow at noon."

"Okay. Thank you, all of you, for believing me and helping me find my triggers. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Of course. It's what we do." Dipper grinned at her.

Stacy smiled before leaning down to place a kiss to his cheek, leaving Dipper star struck. "See you tomorrow." Stacy turned and walked away with a small wave.

"Who does she think she's kidding? Kissing Dipper like that. You'd think she wanted him under her control. That's just disgusting." Pacifica ranted.

"I think she was just grateful." Mabel answered at Dipper was still stunned.

"We're the ones who figured everything out! Dipper was completely useless."

Dipper shook his head as if he had water in his ears. "Hey! I wasn't completely useless!"

"Hate to break it to you bro, but she's totally right on this one. Completely useless." Mabel conferred. "Like waxing Grunkle Stan, it's only going to grow back an hour later."

"Why do I even associate with you two?" Pacifica groaned.


	7. Gorgeous People Can't Be Nice

**AN: Sorry guys, Depression's a Witch. And for those of you worried this is definitely Dipcifica.**

Pacifica knocked on the front door of the Mystery Shack with three loud wraps. Dipper yawned from the living room chair then looked at Mabel laying on the ground with Waddles.

"I'm not getting it. Waddles _needs_ me," she explained as she scratched his 'chinny chin chin.'

Dipper rolled his eyes but knew his sister well enough to know not to even bother trying to fight with her. She'd win. He got up just as Pacifica knocked three more times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Dipper yelled scratching at the back of his head.

"Well hurry up. It's cold out here!" Pacifica demanded.

Dipper opened the door for her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess," Dipper said sarcastically taking a bow.

"Thank you, peasant," she smirked.

Dipper rolled his eyes once more moving out of the way to let her in.

"Pacifica! You're early," Mabel exclaimed getting off of the floor to greet her.

"Really? Now you can walk?" Dipper asked.

"Waddles was in need of critical lovin'. He's good now," She said pointing a thumb towards Waddles who was rolling on his back side to side.

Pacifica blinked at the girl, at a loss for words. "Whatever, have you guys heard?" She asked.

"Heard what?" Dipper asked.

"Turns out Creeper Guy has a name."

"Does it matter what his name is? Like you said the guy's a creep," Dipper said.

"It matters because Ian McGruff disappeared last night," Pacifica explained.

"So?" Dipper asked.

"So! _Obviously, _Stacy succubused him!" Pacifica explained.

"Come on, Pacifica, you can't really think that," Mabel argued.

"Then do you have another explanation for why he would just up and disappear the day after he harassed her?" Pacifica damneded.

"You saw him. He looked terrified of Stacy when he ran off. Maybe he was so scared of her he decided to leave town," Dipper reasoned.

Pacifica lifted a disbelieving brow. "Oh yeah? Then explain this away. Sheriff Blubs said there was nothing taken from his apartment and everything seemed in order except for a Large Pile Of Dust."

"Come on, you can't honestly think Stacy would ever do something like that."

Pacifica crossed her arms. "Dipper, just because she's gorgeous doesn't mean she's innocent or nice," Pacifica yelled.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean you're standing right in front of me. So…" Dipper trailed off his hand motioning up and down her.

Mabel blinked. "Did you just-" Mabel started.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Pacifica asked with wicked smirk.

"What?! I mean...uh...I. " He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well...you're still the worst," Dipper said brusquely .

Pacifica smiled softly to herself as Mabel marveled at the blooming blush coming to both teenager's faces with a smile of her own.

"Anyways, you said this guy, Ian McGruff, is that even a real name, is missing?" Dipper asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Pacifica nodded latching on to the topic as well.

"So, are we just going to ignore what just happened?" Mabel asked indicating between the both of them. "Cause I _really _wanna talk about what just happened here."

"Shut up, Mabel," Pacifica hissed.

"Hey! You can't tell my sister to shut up, Pacifica," Dipper defended his twin then turned to her. "Mabel, shut up."

"Touchy," Mabel said holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Can we get to the subject at hand, Mabel," Dipper asked exasperated.

"I'm trying but you two won't let me!"

"The missing creep, Mabel! That is what is important right now."

"So, you're saying we can talk about you're growing UST later?" Mabel asked with a double fingergun.

"I don't even know what that is." Dipper ran a hand down his face.

"It's-" Pacifica placed her hand across Mabel's mouth.

"Not important. What is important is we go over to that Suck and Kill Barbie and make her-"

"It's not nice to call people barbies," a voice from behind Pacifica said. Her eyes widened as she turned around to find Stacy at the still opened front door.

"How about Bite My Ass Barbie then?" Pacifica snarked.

"Look, guys, I didn't do it. I swear. I went home last night, talked to my dad, did my homework, and went to bed. I didn't even know that guy," Stacy explained pleading for them to understand.

"Of course it wasn't you, Stacy. We'd never believe that you'd ever harm anyone-"

"Except for Kevin and Mr. Riegner," Pacifica said.

"You have to believe me. Please, I know how it looks, but I don't know what happened. All I know is that I had nothing to do with it," Stacy begged her gaze fixed on Dipper.

Dipper pushed Pacifica out of the way in order to wrap his arms around Stacy. Stacy buried her face into the crook of his neck. "We believe you. You're too sweet and kind to ever do something like that. Don't worry, we'll figure out who did it. You never know. It might not even be a succubus. There are so many things in Gravity Falls that could have done this." Dipper rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Didn't we have a no touching policy?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, right, sorry." Stacy let go of him but Dipper did not.

"She's not doing anything to me!" Dipper complained.

"We don't know that for sure…" Mabel said with a wince. "Sorry, Stacy."

"No, I understand." Stacy smiled a small, sad smile.

"I think I would know if my life force was being sucked out guys," Dipper defended as he held onto her tighter. "And she needs me."

"Okay, Crazy, let's just-" Mabel somehow got her arm between them and separated her brother from the succubus.

Dipper fought to get back to Stacy but Mabel held him tight. "Look, since Stacy obviously didn't do this-"

"That's debatable," Pacifica snipped.

Dipper glared at her. She glared back.

Dipper rolled his eyes and then looked back at Stacy. "Don't worry, we can figure this out. We just have to look up other creatures in Gravity Falls that have the ability to turn people into ash."

"And that creature just happens to attack the guy that was creeping on her _just_ yesterday? Really?" Pacifica muttered.

"Don't pay attention to her," Dipper assured her.

"How are we going to find that creature? When I was researching succubuses the articles talked about a lot of different creatures who suck life forces. How would we narrow the possibilities down?" Stacy asked.

"That's easy. We just look for the ones specific to Gravity Falls," Dipper explained.

"I didn't see any mention of our town though."

"Well, we won't use the internet. We'll just use the jour-" Mabel covered her brother's mouth.

"Well, Stacy, I'm sorry, but Dipper has a lot of research to do and he can't do it if he's, ya know."

"Under her spell." Pacifica offered.

"Right. So, I'm gonna take him upstairs now. Don't worry. We'll figure this out." She smiled kindly at Stacy. "Come on, Bro-Bro," Mabel said dragging him, hand still over his talking mouth, up the stairs.

Stacy looked down lost.

"Well," Pacifica flipped her hair. "I'm gonna go help them. Bye."

"Should I come over later?" Stacy asked.

"Don't call us. We'll call you. Okay? Bye," she said while she ushered Stacy out of the door and locked it quickly behind her before running upstairs to meet the twins.

"-thing? I can't believe it," Dipper said.

"Well it's not like he knows everything. He didn't know about the leaf blower and the gnomes," Mabel reassured her brother.

"I swear you two get stranger and stranger as the years go on," Pacifica said as she entered their room. "So," she sat down on Mabel's bed. "We're not really going to pretend like Stacy didn't obviously do this, are we?"

"Come, on Pacifica, I thought you said she was your friend," Mabel said.

"And she was, before she started putting people into comas and ashes." She huffed.

"Stacy has shown nothing but fear towards her sucubi nature, I don't think she'd use it on purpose," Dipper defended her.

"Of course you defend your new pretty girlfriend," Pacifica sneered. "She has you completely bewitched. 'We believe you. You're too sweet and kind to ever do something like that.'" She fake gagged.

Dipper narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't understand why I'm the only one who gets so affected by her…"

"Remember how I said Jonathan was my soulmate?" Mabel asked.

Dipper frowned. "Yeah, but you say that about everyone-"

"Well, yeah but this time it's real."

"Mabel, come on, you can't-"

"No, Dipper, I'm serious. Stacy said people who have met their soulmate and admitted their feelings aren't affected by her pull," Mabel explained.

Dipper groaned. "Aw man." He grimaced. "Does that mean I have to repeal Code 24?"

Mabel smiled. "You know it."

"I can't believe-"

"You know what I just realized?" Mabel squealed. "Pacifica never told me who her soulmate was."

"Well, I just assumed that was because she doesn't have a soul…" Dipper offered.

Pacifica glared at Dipper. "Screw you, Dipper. I have a soul."

"I beg to differ-"

"You can't speak to me that way!"

"I think I just did."

"Oh, I should-"

"So, Pacifica," Mabel interrupted the arguing couple. "Who's your soulmate?" At Pacifica's blush Mabel looked at her brother who narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Yeah, who's your soulmate?" Dipper asked.

"None of your business," Pacifica said through her teeth.

"Come on, we have to meet him." Dipper indicated between him and Mabel.

"Uh, no. You don't. Why do you even care?"

"What? Me? I don't...I don't _care_ care. I just….look, I need to meet him because….because…. what if he's a bunch of gnomes?" Pacifica's mouth dropped. "That happens, you know! Don't think it doesn't," Dipper defended.

Mabel nodded solemnly . "It's more common than you'd think. Darn gnomes always needing a gnome queen."

"Oh my God, why do I even bother with you two?"

"Pacifica, why don't you just-"

"Pacifica, I know you think it's Stacy." When both Dipper and Pacifica made to interrupt her Mabel put a hand up causing both of their mouths to close. "Think of it this way, by helping us eliminate all the other creatures who could have done this you're painting Dipper into a corner. He can't have any 'what ifs' if we eliminate all the other suspects. And Dipper we both know Stacy didn't do this, we just have to prove it to Pacifica."

"Fine," Pacifica mumbled.

"I guess," Dipper grumped.

"Good then let's get crackin'." Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed but opened up the journal as both girls sat on either side of him all hoping to prove the other wrong.

* * *

"See! There's nothing, and no one else who could have done this," Pacifica preened.

"Well, maybe the author just didn't know about it!" Dipper argued.

"Dipper, you can't just ignore the facts."

"I'm _not_. Come on. How long have you known Stacy?"

"She was my big buddy in kindergarten," Pacifica answered grudgingly.

"And of all the time you've known her did you ever think her capable of something like this?"

"No, but I didn't think her capable of being a succubus either."

"Just because of what she is doesn't make her evil. You of all people should know that."  
"How can you still believe her to be good when all signs point to her being evil?" Pacifica asked in a small voice.

"Because not everything is always what it seems in this town. Because Mabel has faith in her and I have faith in Mabel. Because I think she's really scared and doesn't know what to do. She's fighting with her very nature, Pacifica, the least we can do is give her the benefit of the doubt. Right?"

Pacifica swallowed the lump in her throat, blinked back the tears in her eyes, and nodded. "Okay. But if not, Stacy, Dipper, than who?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna figure it out."


End file.
